


Tell Me Why

by Shade_Penn1



Series: The Spider And The Fly [6]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Relationship Discussions, Understanding, but only vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: When Optimus comes to see Taylor, they talk about a certain spider-femme.





	Tell Me Why

Honestly, she should have seen it coming sooner. No, wait, it actually surprised her more that it _took_ so long. After Blackarachnia webbed up that red-haired girl and the Autobot, she was expecting the rest of their team to be scouring the city whole ‘Arachnia was forced to hide out in the woods. Yet it didn’t happen, or no that Taylor could see – so maybe it was a good thing after all the spider-femme was out of sight. It didn’t make Taylor miss her any less though.

Still, she was sure to keep it off her face when a firetruck pulled up to her hotel as she got out the town car. Seeing as there was no fire anywhere in the immediate vicinity, she could cross that off. Then again, given there was no driver that narrowed things down to one option.

Taylor smiled pleasantly. “I saw one your friends at my concert, a little yellow compact. All this because I forgot an autograph?” she asked wryly.

The Autobot made a sound which was remarkably similar to a cough. “No, that’s not what this is about, Miss Swift,” he paused, and his tone grew flustered, as though he weren’t sure how to address her, “is it Miss? Or Ms.? _Mrs.?_ ”

Taylor giggled, unable to help herself as she just found the contrast between his previously stern tone and this awkward stumble. “Taylor’s fine.” She reassured him. “What is this about though? It can’t just be about my music.”

“It’s not.” Optimus said. “It’s about,” here he paused again, though there was something more reluctant in his voice as he continued, “this is about Blackarachnia.”

Taylor kept her expression neutral. It didn’t surprise her really that they would know her name, what with being a Decepticon and all. There was also know use in playing dumb, since Taylor doubted the leader of this band of Autobots would be coming to see her if the compact _hadn’t_ told them they were friends.

In the end, she settled for honesty – mostly, anyway. “I see. And what about her?”

“Well, she’s a Decepticon.” Optimus said like that it explained it, but he did add, almost like an afterthought, “She also doesn’t like organics.”

Taylor didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to figure out where he was going with this. “You think she’s using me.” She said softly.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Optimus said quietly, like he was sad about it too.

Taylor breathed in deep. “Your concern is touching, but I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know what she’s like though.” Optimus retorted. “I don’t know what her end game is, but it’s not going to end well for you.”

Taylor found it would have been easier to dismiss Optimus as being paranoid if he didn’t sound so _sincere_. He was really worried about something happening to her. Her expression softened. “Had you told me at the beginning, I would have taken your advice, but I’ve been friends with Blackarachnia for a while now,” _been more for a while now,_ “and I’d like to think I know her pretty well. Or at least enough to know she wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I remember when I was like that, that my…that my friend was still in there.”

Taylor almost didn’t hear him, and she wondered how he knew Blackarachnia. The spider-femme wasn’t the most open of bots for sure. “You knew her before…whatever happened,” she said gently, “but I know her now. I’m not trying to start a fight here about who knows best, just that the person you knew isn’t the same one I know. And the one I know wouldn’t hurt me,” she said firmly, “she makes me laugh, we like spending time together, she likes teasing me and I pretend to be angry about it; I know she can be harsh, she can even be scary, but she’s also protective. The only reason she showed herself was because she thought your friends were going to hurt _me_.”

She didn’t know what possessed her to say so much so sincerely, but she found she wouldn’t take it back. She stood her ground and tensed as she waited for Optimus to reply.

“It sounds like…the person you know is someone I can’t.”

Taylor winced at his melancholic tone, but she pressed on. “So does this mean you finally believe me?”

Optimus was silent for a moment, though his voice was still hesitant as he answered, “Honestly, she’s done too much for me to believe she has no ulterior motive, but from how you described her…I do believe you’re at least right about not hurting you.”

_Or at least I hope I’m not wrong_ , seemed to be the unsaid add-on.

For now, Taylor could take that as a win.


End file.
